Crawler
The Crawler (officially named the "MCV Mk VII") it is a production and combat vehicle used by GDI and Nod in 2073 in response to the TCN Conflict. It is the first paradigm shift away from the traditional MCV, Construction yard, and forward base paradigm seen since the Second World War. The crawler served as a mobile base from which field commanders reinforced and upgraded their units, they may also be able to store small amounts of tiberium.Command & Conquer 4 Q&A - Exclusive First Details. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. Types of Crawlers For more info see: Game Unit The crawler is set to appear in Command & Conquer 4 and replaces bases in earlier games. A crawler will be class specific. The crawler holds units inside it (up to four at a time) while they are being constructed and can be released at any time the player chooses allowing for ambushes.http://forums.commandandconquer.com/jforum/posts/list/19507.page PC Gamer UK, Issue #204 Crawlers get customized upgrades, such as an increase in cargo capacity, and can pick up a number of upgrades—more than it can carry, forcing the player to make a choice.EA_2POC. 2009-09-24. Developer Q&A #2. Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-04. The crawler can self-destruct, allowing for class switches.EA_2POC. 2009-09-18. C&C4 Developer Q&A #1 Command & Conquer 4 Tiberian Twilight (forum). Accessed 2009-10-04. When a GDI crawler respawns, it falls from the sky, crushing any unit in the landing zone. The Nod crawler instead emerges from the ground, also destroying anything in the area when it comes up. Crawlers can repair units around them, but only while unpacked.Mike Glosecki, Evoker. 2009-09-10. Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight - Interview. UGDB. Accessed 2009-09-12. Crawlers can apparently be upgraded which changes their appearance and adds turret(s) to the crawler.Note the different offense models in the crawler videoBirth of a Unit - The Crawler So far all crawlers whose left side is visible has had three panels there which unfurl when the crawler deploys (See Gallery). These Panels seem to indicate the tech level of the MCV. Gallery File:GDI Crawlers CC4 DevGame1.jpg | All GDI Crawlers, deployed and undeployed File:CnC4Screenshot20.jpg | GDI Offense Crawlers File:CnC4Screenshot2.jpg | An apparently upgraded GDI Offense Crawler being heavily damaged. Note that the grill and turret are absent. File:CnC4Screenshot7.jpg | GDI Offense Crawler fighting a Nod Offense Crawler (Note: both are facing toward the right). File:CnC4Screenshot12.jpg | Nod Offense Crawler with three panels down File:CnC4Screenshot21.jpg | GDI Offense Crawler with the three panels visible File:Nod Defence Crawler undeployed.jpg | Nod Defense Crawler, panels up File:Nod Defence Crawler deployed.jpg | Nod Defense Crawler, panels down File:CnC4JunkTown_Screenshot9.jpg | Nod Defense Crawler and GDI Support Crawler File:CnC4JunkTown Screenshot4.jpg | Notice that the GDI Defense Crawler has only two panels deployed File:CnC4JunkTown Screenshot1.jpg | File:CnC4JunkTown Screenshot5.jpg | GDI Defense Crawler attacking a Nod Support Crawler File:CnC4JunkTown Screenshot7.jpg Behind the scenes Crawlers resemble the Hierarchy's Assembly, Habitat and Science Walkers in Universe At War: Earth Assault. See also * Gideon's Crawler * GDI MCV Mk VII * Nod MCV Mk VII References Category:Tiberian Twilight GDI Arsenal Category:Tiberian Twilight Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberian Twilight vehicles